Another Riddle
by Chava Callarii
Summary: Things seem to have settled down this year, well almost. *Alana Riddle, (oddly sharing the same name as Voldemort, (Tom Riddle)) comes to Hogwarts. But all that happens to her is trouble-like when she is trapped on a run-away train, (aka Hogwarts Express)
1. A girl named Alana

*~*~*~*~*~*Just to tell you, this story starts at Hogwarts*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope I get a good gade on our test," Hermione sighed.  
"Hermione, you will, you always do,"Ron said sarcastically.  
Harry looked around, he wondered what this was going to be like. A girl walked by Harry. He had not seen her before, he couldn't remember any of the new witches and wizards. He and Ron had been talking the whole time. The caught Harry's eye, she had Bright teal eyes, and dark golden hair. She looked nervous, like she hadn't been here before, though a week had passed since they'd first arrived. Harry looked back to his friends, and their conversation. He could hear a girl talk nervously to herself.   
"Um-I think it's this way-no it's that way! Oh man, I'm gonna be late,"The girl said as she stared to run. She didn't notice Harry walking in front of her, then-  
CRASH  
The girl colided into Harry, along with her books. They went flying and scattered onto the ground,"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm new here, I can't even remember where my classes are," she said.  
"That's okay, let me help you,"Harry suggested.  
"Thank you,"she said looking up at him. Teal eyes glittered under her bangs. Her dark golden hair flew in front of her. "Um-hi,"she muttered.  
"Hi, my name's Harry, Harry Potter,"  
The girl just smiled and blinked. "I'm Alana, Alana Ri-" she said getting cut off.  
"C'mon Harry, we got to"Ron hesitated,"goooooo-Hi I'm Ron Weasly,"he said smiling at the girl.  
"I'm Alana R-"  
"Harry, we're going to be late!"whinned Hermione. "Oh hi, are you new here? I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?"  
"I'm-"She said getting cut of again.  
"Get along childern, we don't have all day," Proffessor McGonagall said behind them. Harry jumped and so did Alana. She looked at him,"Bye,"she whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"For today's lesson,we will make one of your family members of your past appear,"Proffessor McGonagall said,"But it'll only be a hollagram. I know this is not having to do anything with Levitation, but my spell book has disapeared somehow,"she said looking at Malfoy.  
"Let's see-Miss Rittle, you first," She said as Alana stood up. "Now, Miss Rittle repeat after me, Camicol Holiolia,"  
"Comical Holiolia,"she repeated waving her wand. Nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing happened.  
"Who did you spell it on?"Proffessor asked.  
"My dad,"Alana said.  
"Oh, well, we'll try again tomorrow,"Proffessor McGonagall sighed. Alana walked back to her seat. "Mr. Potter, your turn."  
Harry stood up,"Comical Holiolia,"he said as a figure appeared. A man with jet black hair stood in front of him. Then it disapeared.  
"Very good Mr. Potter,"Proffessor McGonagall said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common room. Alana walked in, she looked tired. Harry got up walked over to her,"Alana, I hava something to ask you,"  
"What is it Harry?" she asked.  
"Would you-a-a-would you go-go-go,"Harry stammered.  
"Would I go out with you?"Alana smiled.  
"Uh-yeah,"  
"I'll think about it, but just to give you an idea,"She said,"Yes."Harry smiled as she walked away.  
I wonder why the spell didn't work, Alana thought, My father is dead, or at least that's what my parents said. My foster parents. She looked down to the book she held, this might help, she thought, I hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Please review, thanx. Steph*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. What Comes Out

*~*~*~*~*~*Thanx for the reviews, wow that was fast! I couldn't think of things to put in my first chapter, second's much better, I think. Well anywho, here's the 2nd chapter, Steph*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
What are you doing?  
Exactaly what I wanted to do all along.  
What?  
I have always dispised you, woman. Now you go and have a-a-a-a GIRL!  
But-  
SILENCE!  
What are you doing? Don't take her, take me!  
SHUT UP!  
Take me, take me!  
  
Vioces in Harry's head bickered. Harry'd never heard them before. In sharp pain appeared in his forehead. Weight pressed down on him. He opened his eyes, hair brushed arcoss his face. Teal eyes shown through the darkness. "A-Alana? What are you doing here?"  
"I have to tell you something, you know how my spell didn't work?"  
"Why,"Harry asked.  
"My father's alive!"she said.  
"So,"he said rolling over, causing Alana to move.  
Alana sighed,"It's not just that, Harry. It's who my father is,"  
"Who?"  
"He-he killed your parents-"  
"WHAT!! But then you'd have to be Alana Riddle,"  
"There was a missprint, they thought they were Ts, not Ds."  
"What about your mum?"Harry said turning back to her.  
"She-she was killed,"she said looking down.  
"Oh, sorry," Harry said. "Ugg," he said cluching his head.  
"What's wrong!" she said closing in on him, barely an inch away from his face.  
"N-nothing,"he lied.  
"You're lying, somethings wrong. Tell me."  
"I have a headace, okay?"  
"On your scar?"  
"How'd you know about my scar? Aren't you a mud-"  
"A mudblood? Well, no, I'm real witch, remember? I read a new book in the library, all about you and V-Voldemort?" it was more of a question than a an answer. Harry closed his, the pain was so intense. He couldn't stand it. When he opened them, Alana was gone. Harry looked around, but Alana wasn't in sight, where had she gone to? Harry noticed his headace gone. Weird.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Alana walked through the hall, everyone parted. No-one seemed to want to talk to her. "I can't belive it," someone whispered. "Who would have known?" another one said. Whispers buzzed in her ears. Everyone keep staring at her like some kind of diseased muggle. Draco walked up to her,"Are you really the Dark Lord's daughter?"  
"What?! How-when-ahhhhh!!!!!!" she yelled running out into the Gryffindor Common room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked through his dormroom, Ron was sitting on his fourpost bed. "Have you heard about that-that girl!"  
"You mean Alana?"Harry asked.  
"Ya, can you belive her? Why would she do that?"  
So do I, Harry thought, why did she do it?  
  
  
Harry lay in bed thinking, he sighed. Then closed his eyes. Pain shot in his head, was Alana here? He opened his eyes, a boy with jet black hair and brown eyes stood in front of him. He had messy hair, he was Harry's father. But then, who was he?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Please review, thanx. Steph*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. A Muggle's Fate

*~*~*~*~*Thanx for the reviews. Alana,(the real Alana), you know me better, that wasn't the bad part. Anywho, Steph*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this, Tom?"His father said.  
Huh, Harry thought. He looked to his right. A vioce spoke in his ear, "Doing what James?"  
"Doing all of this? You're killing people, that's not right."  
"So,"the boy said carelessly.  
"So you-"  
"Just shut up!" Harry looked around totally confused. The ground started to shake, everything started to shake! Harry throtled around. Someone had taked hold of him, shaking him. A glint of teal caught his eyes. "Harry, Harry!" a horse vioce panicked.  
"Ugh!"Harry protested, waling his arms around. He hit what felt like an arm.  
"Harry it's just me!" it said. Harry opened his eyes. Alana backed from him cautiously.   
"Oh sorry, Alana."he said ajusting his eyes,"What's wrong? Did you know they call it a boys' dormitary for a reason?"  
Alana looked at him crossly, "That's not important, besides your caretaker, Flinch, is so,"she hesitated,"SLOW!!"  
"So what's wrong?"he asked, Alana's face straightened. She gulped.  
"He's here,"  
"Who?"  
"My-I mean,"Alana hesitated,"Voldemort,"she said tasting the words.   
"He's here?"Harry said looking down.  
"He's not here for you,"  
"What do you mean?! He's always here for me! He wants to kill me!"Harry said.  
"He is my father, you know."  
"I don't get it,"  
Alana sighed,"Well, he killed my mother,"she hesitated trying to get the words out,"be-because she had me intsead of a son, he wanted his son to rule the world. But I think he changed his mind, because I saw him in my window."  
"Okay,"Harry said.  
"That was an hour ago, I'm getting tired of running. I don't think I can make it,"she said.  
"I don't think you can either,"a vioce said from the window. Alana swung her head around, her hair flung in front of her face. As she brushed it away, Harry saw a worried look slide on her face. "Alana, why do you run? That is your name, isn't it,"  
"Yes, and I don't want to end up like you. I did get sorted into Gryffindor-"  
"Unfortionitly,"he said. Voldemort muttered something Harry couldn't understand. He turned to Alana, her eyes glowed blood red. She looked like she was in a trance. He turned back to Voldemort. Come to me, come to me........daughter......., slithered out of Voldemort's mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DEMON, DEMON!!!!"the old man yelled. He panted as he ran into the village. Mr. Gilbert, his boss looked at him strangly.  
"I know you're supertisous, but this is just plain child's play. Demon?"  
"This man tried to kill me! A-A girl with glowing red eyes attacked me. They killed a man by yelling at him and waving a stick!" the man blurted out.   
Mr. Gilbert blinked and sighed, "Maybe I should give you a vation. Like maybe for the rest of your life!"   
"Sorry to make that so short!"a vioce shouted. The two men swung around.  
"That's him, that's the man that tried to kill me!"the old man pointed.  
"You muggles are all the same, afaird of their own death!"  
"Muggles? What are you talking about?"  
Green light flashed around them. Mr. Gilbert screamed as two red lights apeared in front of him. Hands wraped around his neck, nails dug into his skin. He tried to scream again, but nothing came out. A girl with blazing red eyes stared into his. A girl, he thought, the old man wasn't lying. He gasped for air as nails dug deeper into his throat. The girl clunched his throat tighter.   
"Oh my, this is priceless work,"a reporter said."We're finally going to beat that-that scumbage!"  
"More muggles!"Voldemort shouted."ALANA!!"  
The girl gripping Mr. Gilbert, turned around. She squezzed his throat one last time before he gasped for air, then white washed over him as he fell to the ground.  
"This is price-who are you?"the girl didn't say anything. She tok hold of her throat and......  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*Please review, thanx. Steph*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Search For Alana

*~*~*~*~Thanx for the reviews, sorry I couldn't get it up sooner, I was doing a report on Japan, and I needed A LOT of info. Okay? Thanx again, Steph*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*(AN I've changed it so, when you're done, please review. K? Thanx.)  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl's eyes blazed red. The reporter gasped for air, "W-who-w-w-what- a-are-y-y-you?"she sputtered through her clenched throat. The grip tighened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" "He is soooooo cute, I'll take him. That face is irresistable!"the girl squilled. "I'm sorry honey, but you'll have to wait next year,"the mother said. "Ah, mum," the girl whinned as they turned and left. "I am NOT a he,"the cat said transforming into a Hogwarts proffessor. She had short brown hair down to her shoulders, she was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Now where is that new student?" her dark brown eyes scanned the streets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort circled her, "Can't believe it, just can't. Why-why didn't you kill that-that muggle!"he said in discust. "What's the matter with them?" "That's just it! They don't care, don't care at all. And him! You had to talk to him," "Who, Harry?"Alana asked. "Yes, him!" "But he didn't do anything?" "He tricked you! He doesn't like you,"he said smiling. Then he turned and left. Alana got up, a dog barked behind her. It made her jump. "How did you get here,"she said turning to the dog. She bent down and patted the black dog's head."What's this?" she took a letter from his mouth. "Noo!"he barked. Alana stared at the dog. "Did you say something?" "No-uh I mean, BARK,"the dog said. "Okay,"she said turning around."I'm not even going to ask." "Are you Alana?"the dog asked from behind her. "Yes,"she said turning around again. "Well than this is for you," a guy said handing her the letter. "W-where did the dog go?"she asked. The guy rolled his eyes,"I am the dog,"he said. Alana didn't say anything, she looked down to the letter. There was no address, but she opened it anyway, but she didn't even get to open it- "Alana!" "Y-yes!"she said panicking. "GET DOWN NOW!!" "Okay,"she said folding the letter into her pocket. "Who are you?"she whispered to the guy. "Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."he said as her eyes widened. As Alana walked out the door, she could hear a faint bark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Harry looked out the window, Every Proffessor-encluding Dumbldor-were loking for Alana. Some people hated her, some people didn't care, and some- like Malfoy-envied her. Harry had some vision of Alana, dead or something. Voldemort wasn't known for being polite and letting people go unharmed. Hermione had locked herself up in her books again, and Ron-well, he didn't know where he was. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Alana clutched her broom to her chest as her robe scuffed against the brick walls. She looked up to the tiny window and gulped down whatever fear she had. She mounted her broom and took off. She heard footsteps, her father's voice screamed at her. She kept racing towards to window......'almost there....' she thought, 'almost there, come on, come on' she stretched out her hand as if to grab a hand, her finger touched the cold stone. At that moment the room went from a darken damp room, to one filled with pigment. Green. Light rushed in her eyes, her out-stretched her covered them as she flew out of the window. The light broke the wall into a million pieces as it followed her. The greenlight touched, knocking Alana off her broom. She flailed her arms and screamed. She heard someone laugh, a high pitched laugh, form right behind her......  
  
  
  
*~*~*'Bum, bum, bum!!!!!! Tell me what you thought. Please review. Thanx,Steph^_^*~*~* 


	5. YouKnowWho?

*~*Wow! Two chapters in one night! And in two hours! Lol. Hope you enjoy it.*~*  
  
(AN Ooookaaaaay something happened to that last chapter, but okay, here it is.....PS I won't kill Alana this time-promise.)  
  
  
  
The Ministry of Magic stood before the pile of bashed up bricks. "Fudge, the girl-"  
  
"Yes?" Corneilus Fudge, Minister of Magic turned around and looked at the man. "What about her?"  
  
"W-we found her, in a pile, Sir-"  
  
"Good work." Fudge said.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"What are you waiting for? We need her-"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sir, You-Know-Who was with her-" The man said excitedly. Fudge turned paper white. "-oh, sir, he's dead!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sighed. "I can't believe Professor Snape took points away because of my essay."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "Why did he anyway?"  
  
"Because it was two pages extra long," Ron said, biting into a piece of chicken. "If you ask me, she should get more points because of that."  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry picked up a roll and spilt it in half. Ron continued on his chicken. Hermione propped her book open and chewed on a carrot.  
  
"Harry!" Wood clapped his hand hard on Harry's shoulder, causing him to tilt a bit. "Quidditch practise, tonight. We have a whole hour."  
  
"Okay, Wood." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh god, you're not going to lecture us before we practise now, are you?" Fred popped up next to Ron's left.  
  
"You're prep-talks before the game are enough." George appeared to Ron's right.  
  
Wood sighed. "I can tell they're working, atleast you're not loosing, mind that." He walked away having said that. George snickered at the Quidditch books he had under his arm.  
  
"The man's obsessed." he said.  
  
They stared to snicker together till they heard a high scream. Fed and George exchanged looks. "Gotta go," they both said.  
  
"We put a bomb in one of the Prefect's room's" Fred said.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Well, it's not Percy." Ron suggested.  
  
"Oh no, we did his last week." George said and they disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*I'm sorry that's so short. I just remembered, I have a life and school tomorrow. So I had to cut my time down. Sorry. Reveiw please. ^.~ *~* 


	6. Au Revoir, Alana

*~*~*Oh my god, I can't believe how long it's been since I wrote another chapter to this. I'm working on the next chapter for UnWorthy Phrase too- it's almost done. Do you know when I wrote this ppl? 2:00am! I just can't get to sleep. So, I decided to write another chapter. Hope you like it.*~*~*  
  
  
  
Alana stared at Dumbledor. "No-no, this can't be-" Tears stared to stream down her cheeks. A long hand laid on her shoulder.  
  
"My dear child, this is for the best."  
  
Alana nodded.  
  
(A/N Make's you wonder, huh?)  
  
"Dumbledor, sir, I just can't believe this is happening though. Why?" Alana said, stepping forward.  
  
"Alana, Professor Snape is right, this is for the best. Now hand me your wand." Dumbledor, sadly stood up and held out his hand for the wand. Alana frowned and took out her wand, carefully. She looked at it hard and long, then handed it to Dumbledor.  
  
"It is with my great regret and duty that I, Albus Dumbledor, forbade you to come to Hogwarts ever again. And if you shall venture towards this school-you are warned, you will have no mercy." Dumbledor looked at the wand. Alana gaped, frozen to where she stood. "And to make sure no more damage is caused-" he snapped the wand in half and gave the two pieces to Alana, "-your wand."  
  
Alana stared at her broken wand, her mouth open and lip quivering. She gulped and put the pieces in her robes pocket. ".........." she finally nodded and walked towards the door.  
  
Dumbledor cleared his throat and looked at her. Alana returned with her head bowed. "I'm sorry child, but this must be done." he took the Gryffindor badge on her robes and pocketed.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh-" Alana looked ready to cry again.  
  
"You must go now. Leave and never come back."  
  
Alana stood, planted to the floor.  
  
"GO!" Snape hissed. He grabbed her arm and walked her out of the office. "I'll take you myself if I half to."  
  
Alana stood there, trying to comprehend what had just happened. 'Wand expelled, snapped Hogwarts-' Snape pushed her a little and she moved. 'Wand snapped, expelled from Hogwarts-' she looked at him, then at Dumbledor. "Good-bye Professor." she said quietly. Snape glared at her. Alana hung her head and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alana studied the sky, it was turning pink. Smoke appeared, she sighed and watched as the Hogwarts Express drew nearer. She thought now, she would be considered a muggle, she had no wand. She wasn't allowed at Hogwarts any more.  
  
"Hey, you? Are you-" the small wizard looked at hte paper in his hand. "- Alanna Riddle?"  
  
"Alana," she corrected him. Nodding, she walked up the steps and set her luggage down.  
  
"Do you need help?" He asked.  
  
"Thank you, no." she dragged her luggage at the very last compartment. She flopped down on a set and looked out the window. 'I'm not a witch any more- oh, what's Harry gona think-' she shot up. "Oh no, I forgot to tell Harry!"  
  
Alana bloted out of her compartment and staggered up the corridor. The train was wobbling. Se puzzled over the train's odd movement then sunk into the florr, sickly. They had already left. Alana sat in the middle of the corridor. "Oh no......"  
  
  
  
*~* So what'd you think? There's gonna be more. But I've got 4-H, choir, school, (which includes tons of homework) voice lessons, RPing, chores, etc. so I'm sorry if it takes me a while. I want to get this done. The next chapter won't take a year like chp. 5 did. Okay, well if you liked this chapter, reveiw, if you didn't like this chapter, review. Hehe. ^^;; *~* 


End file.
